deathweaponmeisteracademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Eater Fanon Wiki:Fanon Page useage
The inforcers of these rules are the Admins/Teachers, for a list of admins, please go here Please follow the rules to the best of your abilitys, any pages that some of these rules are overly broken will be deleted after giving the user a second chance to edit anything out. if a troll or spammer messes up your page a Rollback Admin will roll your page back to before any of that happened. Highly inforced rules: all people new to the wiki have 5 chances as long as they do not spam or troll a page, all users over 5 months on this wiki have 7 times. this is only for the Highly infoced rules, all other's have the times of warning above the rules. Please follow these rules to the word: NOTE: every user gets 5 warnings before they are blocked for a week. inless they go on a over 3 month span without doing something wrong, but any users who have been on the wiki for more then 5 months and have done nothing wrong will be given 7 warnings before that one week block, if they do not do something wrong for a month after they're first warning it must be defaulted back to 7. and it is asked that ALL Admins who give these warnings take in how long the user has been on the wiki and how long ago he/she was warned. all Admins also MUST date every warning. *'No Sexual content', if there is such content, that content will be removed by a admin, if the content is put back on the page the user who did so in the first place and this time will be warned and the content will be removed, as long as the maker of the page didn't put such content on the page the page will remain up, if the maker of the page does put it on and back up after being removed more then twice, the Admin will deleate the page and the maker might be blocked depending on how much or how bad the content was. *'no spammed pages', anyone who does this to more then two pages will be marked as a Spammer and blocked from the wiki. no second chances. *'no 'Trolling'', if you troll on a page, mess up spellings that where fine before, add anything rude that wasn't there before, anything like that, and you are not the maker of the page, you will be blocked from the wiki. no second chances. Minor rules: Minor rules are highly inforced but, they are not so heavy on how you are punished, we understand that sometimes new users or even old users of wiki don't always know how to do things, so all of these are minor, you will be warned but, ut is not so. you have 25 warnings for minors, because they are minors. *anyone who makes a trash page such as copying the info on.. lets say, Dr. Stine or Maka form the Soul Eater main wiki, and putting it on this wiki will be warned, but they will also be asked if they need help to link something to the Soul Eater Wiki for the Admins: you Admins also must follow the rules, but you are given 3 more chances each if you are an admin or higher. *do not block a user before he/she amouted warnings times are up. inless he/she is a troll or a spammer. *you are not to promote anyone without a vote from the Wiki. Exception(s): #the Founder over rules any votes and that use become what they where eleted for. #the wiki doesn't have the active mods, admins, ect, that it used to, there will be apointed users to that posistion by the remaining Admins, and the founder. #if the founder herself may not do her duties due to family problems or something else, the next highest ranked person (or persons) will take over her duties intill her return. (the people behind her are Burecrats) thank you all for reading!